Another Party
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Freddy leaves the after school pizza party to use the washroom. On the way there he starts to hear intresting sounds. Will Freddy be brave enough to find out what the sounds are andif so what is msking them? Only one way to find out. Side note: Have a fun and safe Halloween.


I Don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and works for Nick and Nick's School of Rock in any way.

* * *

Mr. Finn's class won the Halloween pizza party after school for the best scare on the vice principal. After a few slices of pizza Freddy got up to use the washroom. As he was getting closer Freddy heard moaning coming from the boys washroom. Freddy stepped back a bit and shook his head as he realized there was no such thing as monsters.

Freddy walked back into the washroom and the moaning was even louder. He soon seen what was the moaning. It was Holden on his knees sucking Clark's dick. Freddy was shocked on three things. One this was happening, two Clark had a nice size dick for his height, and three Freddy himself was getting hard. The boys did not notice someone even entered the washroom.

Freddy could not look away and soon he was starting to rub himself as he watched Holden deep throating Clark's dick. Freddy no longer had to use the washroom as he was horny. He always thought of himself as straight but after seeing Clark getting sucked by Holden he dose not know anymore. Soon enough Clark was taking over and started face fucking Holden and Holden took it like a pro.

Freddy just kept watching as he rubbed his dick throw his pants. He was surprised that Clark and Holden have not noticed him watching and that none of his friends he has been gone for awhile. Freddy could tell that Clark was getting closer to his orgasm as his moaning was getting louder. Holden noticed this as well as he stopped sucking and started to lick Clark's shaft a few times before sucking onto his balls.

After a few minutes of watching Freddy's dick was out and started to jack off slowly as he wanted to last as much as possible. He wondered how far these two will go. As Freddy jacked off slowly Holden stopped sucking onto Clark's balls and started to lick his shaft again a few times before sucking Clark's dick. After a few more bobs Clark started to face fuck Holden.

Clark was once again moaning loudly and was quickly on edge. After a few more trusts Clark could no longer hold back as he shot his load into Holden's mouth. After he finished shooting his load Clark opened his eyes and saw Freddy standing there. Clark was shocked at first until he saw Freddy's hard dick was out. Clark then smiled as he lid his dick out of Holden's mouth.

"Man Holden you suck great. How would you like a reword?"

"I would love that. So what is it going to be?"

"Freddy is going to suck you."

Freddy's eyes widen as Holden turned around seeing Freddy had his hard dick out.

"Come on Freddy, you must liked what you saw or you won't be hard. So why don't you give it a try. I bet you will like it."

"Um that's ok I'm fine. Why don't you suck him?"

"Lesson Freddy I already know about the one thing do you want me to tell everyone about this as well?"

"No one is going to believe you Clark."

"Oh I think they will when I show proof."

"Like what? You got nothing."

Clark soon took a photo with his phone of Freddy's hard dick being out.

"Is that better?"

Freddy sighed as he knew there was no way out of it. He knew there was no way that Holden was bigger then him even if Clark was. However when Holden revealed his hard dick it was the same size as Clark's. Clark soon got off the toilet pulling up his pants to cover up his now soft dick that had Holden's zombie makeup on. Holden soon took Clark's spot as Freddy bent down. He sighed before sucking Holden's dick.

Right away Holden moaned. Freddy was doing an ok job but Clark was way better. As Clark watched the action he was getting hard once again. Soon he was rubbing his hard dick as he smiled. As he counted to watch Freddy suck away on Holden's dick as he rubbed himself, the bathroom door opened up. Clark turned around and saw it was Zack. Both their eyes widen and when Clark looked down he seen Zack was now hard.

Clark just smiled at Zack and Zack tried to cover his obvious boner. Clark soon pushed Zack's hand away to rub Zack's dick throw his pants. Zack just moaned, but to Freddy he thought it was Holden. Soon Holden was on edge and start to face fuck Freddy. Freddy for one did his best not to gag over Holden's dick. After a few more thrusts it became too much and Holden just shot his load.

Freddy had no choice but to swallow every last drop. When Holden pulled up. Freddy's eyes widen seeing Zack standing there and letting Clark rub his dick. Zack was shocked even more seeing Freddy was hard. Clark smiled knowing what Zack was seeing.

"Why don't you suck your friend over there? After all I think he deserves it for doing a ok job on sucking Holden. What do you say?"

Freddy was looking at Zack as Holden got up and pulled his pants back up to join Clark. Clark soon gave a helpful nudge towards Freddy. Freddy soon stood up with his dick still out. Zack soon looked down seeing Freddy's dick twitch. Freddy himself even looked down. He soon seen the tent in Zack's pants.

"Are we really going to do this Freddy."

"How about this you do what we want and I will forget all about you know what and even this."

"How do we know you will keep your word?" Zack asked.

Clark soon took his phone out and soon Freddy and Zack got a message. They opened up their phones to see a video of Clark sucking Holden's dick.

"There now you have dirt on me if I tell about you know what."

The two just looked at each other and sighed. Freddy soon sat down on to the toilet and Zack went on his knees. Zack looked at Freddy before sliding Freddy's dick into his mouth. It was not the first time Zack had sucked dick as he been sucking his brother's for years. Zack did his best to hold back his skills of dick sucking. Freddy tried to hold back a moan but he just could not do it. As Freddy moaned Zack just sucked faster causing Freddy to face fuck Zack. Clark and Holden just smiled as they where once again hard. The two looked at each other before making out. Their hands where all over each other and soon their clothes went flying. Holden was soon on the ground with Clark on top of him.

Freddy's eyes widen seeing the action between Clark and Holden that he really started to face fuck Zack and Zack took it like the pro he is. Freddy was soon shocked seeing Clarks well defend chest when he got up. He soon went behind Zack and managed to pull down Zack's pants. Zack's dick soon popped out and Zack really started sucking his dick when Clark started sucking his dick.

Holden soon came by sucking on Clark's nipples for a few before rimming Zack's ass. Zack just moaned as both ends are being worked on. Soon Freddy could no longer hold back as he shot his load deep into Zack's mouth and Zack had no problem swallowing every drop. Zack cold not hold back as he shot his load into Clark's mouth. After swallowing every drop Clark stood up.

"One more thing before you get up and join your friends. Get on all fours so we can fuck you."

The taller boys knew they went this far might as well go all the way. Freddy soon felt Clark's dick going into his ass and Zack felt another dick besides his brother's sliding into his hole. The taller boys soon was moaning in no time. Zack for one was shocked that Holden fucks better then his older brother. The shorter boys just fucked faster and harder.

The room quickly was filling up with the smells and sounds of sex. It became too much for Freddy and Zack as they shot their load onto the floor. This just made Clark and Holden fuck faster and harder. Soon enough they shot their loads into the taller boys as they made out with each other. After that day the four of them went to each others houses to have sex. Freddy and Zack became boyfriends and found out Clark and Holden where too.

* * *

 **I hope you havea fun and safe Halloween. I also hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know by a review that's open to ALL or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, It's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories like my mega story I'm With You. The link is on my bio**.


End file.
